The invention relates to an electric machine and to a primary part of an electric machine.
Electric machines have a primary part and a secondary part. The primary part is in particular opposite the secondary part. The primary part is intended to be supplied with electrical current. The secondary part has, for example, permanent magnets or windings which can be supplied with current. The windings which can be supplied with current, in the case of a synchronous machine, can be supplied with current for example by means of a power converter or, in the case of an asynchronous machine, are supplied with current by induction.
In such electric machines, both the primary part and the secondary part consequently have active magnetic means, which can be used to generate a magnetic field. Active magnetic means are, for example, a winding which can be supplied with current, permanent magnets or a winding in which an electrical current flow can be brought about by means of induction, it being possible to produce a magnetic field owing to the electrical current flow brought about.
The design of such an electric machine is very complex since both the primary part and the secondary part need to have means for producing a magnetic field. This relates in particular to synchronous machines.